


Students to Heroes Paralogues

by Guard1ans, PhenomJak



Series: Students to Heroes [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive!Tadashi, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guard1ans/pseuds/Guard1ans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomJak/pseuds/PhenomJak
Summary: A bunch of side stories dealing with the lives of Connor, Piper, and the members of Big Hero67. Expect a bunch of randomness within these chapters.All set in between the main stories, and all in no particular order.(While the actual definition has to do with genetics, Paralogues are more well know as the side quests from Fire Emblem games.)





	1. A Hero and a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, finally got around to posting the side stories. Please forgive mine and Cayla's complete randomness with these. Some ideas just pop into our heads and we just roll with it. XD
> 
> This story is about how Tadashi joined Big Hero 6. Set within the few weeks between chapter 16 and the epilogue of What Heroes Need To Be.

"Hiro, this is a bad idea." Tadashi told him for the third time this week.

 _Six months and my brother became a superhero._ The elder Hamada thought.

"Sorry bro, but this fire ain't going to put out itself." The younger Hamada told him as he grabbed his helmet.

"Besides, Baymax will be with me and the rest of the team. You need to stop worrying so much and rest."

"Hiro, wait-"

But it was too late, the younger Hamada was out the door of their bedroom and towards the garage. The elder Hamada just sat down on his bed, head in his hands. This had to stop. This was too dangerous. How could he still think about doing this after the entire mess at the tower? He could've lost his life or something a lot more dear to him, his own mind.

The entire thing sent a shiver down his spine. This had to stop....and he knew only knew two people to help him do it.

 

He said goodbye to his aunt and got onto his moped. He knew at least one of them was still grounded. He could talk to him, convince them that this needed to stop...Then again this guy was raised by Tony Stark, it might not work.

After a few minutes, he parked outside of Stark Industries tower. He leapt up the steps two at a time and got inside to the elevator. The employees didn't pay him a single mind as he got inside and punched the code in for the basement.

"Hello, Tadashi Hamada." Delphi greeted as the doors closed.

The elder Hamada jumped slightly.

"If you do not mind, I would like to complete a scan to confirm your identity."

"Um...Sure, I don't mind."

A laser popped out of one of the walls of the executive elevator and slid down a track.

"Scan complete. You are Tadashi Hamada. Connor Hawkings is currently in the war room, would you like to go there?"

"Yeah...I need to talk to him."

 

The place was not as maze like he thought a back up Avenger's tower would be. The war room was easy to spot, labeled with lights in the walls and on the door. He got himself into the dark room, the only light was a holographic view of San Fransokyo in the middle of the curved tables and chairs. And there was the guy he was looking for, Connor Hawkings. 

He didn't need a cane anymore for his ankle, instead going for a brace. His short dark red hair was growing back from the horrid cut he got and he looked a lot healthier. Connor didn't notice him come in, clearly focusing on the map and calling out orders with his ear piece.

"Beanie, remember your suit can't take much heat, you'll be in an oven in no time. Kid, do what you did last time with the marshmallow and keep the building up. Standard procedure for the rest. HL, you got chemicals to take out the flames?...Good. I'll see about getting more. Remember, watch your backs and try to stay out of areas that look ready to collapse."

Connor switched off his mic and sighed, sitting on the table.

"Connor, this needs to stop." 

Connor looked back, finally noticing the elder Hamada.

"Tadashi? When did you get here?"

"A moment ago. This needs to end." The elder Hamada stated, hands on the table.

"This is too dangerous."

"It's a fire. The kid and I upgraded the armors to resist-"

"That isn't what I'm talking about!" Tadashi snapped.

"This heroing business has to end!"

Connor blinked and cleaned his ear.

"...You wanna run that by me again?"

"You heard me! Someone is going to get hurt!"

"...Wow...really bad time to start demanding that, Hamada."

Tadashi's eyebrow twitched.

"My brother is not a hero! He's 14! We are all college students! We should be studying for exams, be in the lab, not saving people from fires, which is what firefighters are supposed to do!" The elder Hamada shouted at him.

"...Do you even know why they started doing this?" The telekinetic asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing in the world could justify this to me!"

"They started this because of you."

Tadashi's instantly went silent.

"They did this to find your killer. To find who stole Hiro's invention. They did this because no one else would or could."

The telekinetic turned back to the map, turning it and zooming in on the district with the fire.

"Heroes that start in this business usually have one goal in mind, and that is to accomplish something that the police, the politicians, the fire men, or in general, the common people can't do. Sometimes it's to save a life, for others, it's to avenge for a life being taken...and for some of us, it's to protect the ones we love."

Connor zoomed in onto the burning building and pulled away the rest of the map. He started to play with the holo image, turning it over on an axis.

"Some of us have abilities from our DNA. We were born with things that other humans weren't...to the common people we are monsters, mutants...freaks of nature. Another group got their powers by accident. They were bit by something that shouldn't exist, hit with radiation from an experiment gone wrong, or simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The third part of this group...are the ones without powers. Who create tools, armor, and weapons to fight."

He stopped and brought the map back up, still having his back to Tadashi.

"But they all have the same goal...Help people. Change the world...because if we don't do it..."

He turned back to the elder Hamada.

"Who will?"

"Help!" The map suddenly yelled in Hiro's voice.

Connor snapped back to the map and and brought up an interface. He turned on his mic.

"What's wrong, kid!" The telekinetic asked as he searched through the various menus until he brought up a series of camera views from the team's various head pieces. The elder Hamada immediately came beside him.

"I'm trapped under some rubble! I can't move!"

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted.

"Take it easy kid, you're going to be fine. Is your respirator still working?" Connor asked quickly, trying to keep the young hero calm.

"Yes...but I don't know how much longer."

"Just stay calm and focus on breathing. You move and you might make it worse."

The telekinetic pulled off the ear piece and gave it to Tadashi.

"You focus on keeping your brother alive. I need to get on my armor."

"What?" The elder Hamada cried.

"Are you crazy? You're still hurt!"

"Unless you have a better idea, your kid brother is going to be burned to a crisp."

Tadashi looked at the ear piece, the camera images, then to Connor. Then his face became of mask of grim determination.

"Where's your suit. I'll wear it."

Connor's eyes widened.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!"

"I don't have time, Connor! Where is it?"

"You won't be able to wear it. I put a retina scan in the helmet....but I got something you can use. Delphi, is the new suit operational?"

"All testing has shown it is ready for use in the field." The AI replied.

"Good. It's in the lab. Put it on and meet me at the entrance to the tunnels."

"Tunnels? What tunnels? And what is this new suit?" The elder Hamada asked.

"You'll get your answers later. Now, start playing guardian angel and get that suit on!" Connor snapped.

 

Hiro coughed and tried his best to curl up. Most of his body, save for his left arm, was pinned by wood and steel. The others had to be looking for him, but his radio got shorted out by a stone, which thankfully only left him dazed. At least he managed to get the distress call out before it decided to break.

"Guys! I'm down here!" He called before coughing again. It was getting really hot and it was taking a lot of willpower not to pass out. He wasn't going to die here! He wasn't! He was going to go back home, meet up with his brother, and....and....The young Hamada's eyes rolled back into his head as he finally lost the battle.

"Come on, little brother....don't tell me you're giving up already? That isn't your style."

Hiro's eyes fluttered open and soon he saw a being of almost pure white standing over him.

"Everyone! Over here!"

"...Dashi?" The younger Hamada murmured as he raised his head.

"...I thought...you and fires would be....as far apart...as possible."

"Maybe...but a little hero needed a helping hand." The elder Hamada replied, grasping his brother's hand as Parkour and Wasabi grabbed hold of some of the debris.

"And three!"

Tadashi, with Honey's help, pulled the young man out of the debris.

"How bad is he?" Connor asked through the communicator.

"Helmet's cracked but I don't think there are any broken bones. How are you, Hiro?"

The younger Hamada coughed.

"I'm okay..."

"Bring him to the medical bay when you get back, I don't believe a word he says."

"Good. That makes two of us." Tadashi agreed.

 

"Aw come on! At least let me in the lab!" Hiro cried.

Connor's eye twitched.

"I'll still be in the tower, right?"

The young Hamada had gotten some minor burns, but the team didn't want to take any chances on his health and to make sure he didn't escape the med bay, they were taking shifts to watch him....Unfortunately, it was Connor's turn.

"...You wanna get strapped down, because I can do that." The telekinetic growled.

"I'd like to see you try, Lover boy!" Hiro challenged.

"What did you just call me!"

Tadashi stuck his head in and saw both of them practically nose to nose in a stare down.

"...Seriously, you two? I can't leave you guys alone in room without someone starting a fight."

"I'm going to be going for more than a fight in five seconds." Connor growled.

"Bring it, Sharky."

The elder Hamada sighed and pulled the two apart.

"Chill. I swear do I have to be the babysitter on this team?"

Connor froze and gave a little smirk.

"So...You've finally decided, huh?"

The elder Hamada looked at him.

"Like you said, heroes get into the business for a lot of reasons but their goal is the same. I'm not a very violent person...but I have something to protect."

He gave his little brother a hair rassle.

"Hey!"

"Well...maybe someone. I'll take shift now so you two will stop bickering."

And just to drive the point home he gave Connor a hair rassle as well.

"OW! What is that for!"

"For trying to do something even though you're hurt." Tadashi replied.

"I swear you two will be the death of me."

The telekinetic rolled his eyes and left the med bay, trying to flatten his hair. He was...confused to say the least. Maybe it was just a thing with having a team but...kinda felt good that the older Hamada was concerned...not quite how he felt when he was worried about Piper but...still felt kind of nice.

Is that what having a sibling is like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: [(BH6) A Hero and a Brother](http://guard1ans.deviantart.com/art/BH6-A-Hero-and-a-Brother-640920068)


	2. Boys Night In

"HIRO HAMADA!" A male voice screamed from the bedroom Connor and Piper shared in Stark Tower.

The said teenager and Fred were snickering like a couple of fiends and giving high fives as they peeked around the corner to see the bedroom door slam open and Connor Hawkings coming out, soaking wet, carrying a bucket on some cord.

"What? I thought since you were such a hot head that you needed some cooling off." The teenager replied, grinning.

The psychic turned to them, eye twitching.

"Well....I hear the best way to get rid of a big head is by hanging from a railing upside down!"

"Dude, I think this would be a good time to run." Fred whispered.

"Agreed." Hiro whispered back, before the two started running.

"Get back here!" Connor yelled after them, as he started to chase the two.

Tadashi briefly looked up from his book and Wasabi from his jigsaw puzzle at the chase. It was a rainy day today and Honey decided to take all of the girls out shopping at the mall while the boys just hung out at the tower. Fred and Hiro decided to take it upon themselves to make Connor loosen up...however their ideas had been making him more and more wound up at their antics.

"I swear, it's like having two little brothers around." The older Hamada commented.

"And a cousin."

"Ain't that the truth." Wasabi replied, setting another piece into place.

"But...good to hear some laughs though."

Tadashi set the book down and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...after yours and the professor's "death"." Wasabi explained using air quotes.

"There was just a cloud over the entire university. The life of the place just...died. The spark wasn't there anymore. Course we all had to go through the grieving process. Honey just kept crying. Gogo just got angry. Fred just went dead silent, that part I do miss, and I just...meditated. Death is inevitable man, I was just hoping you didn't get reincarnated into a squirrel or something...But Hiro...well, Hiro took it the hardest out of all of us."

Tadashi looked away just as Connor walked by, Fred and Hiro under each arm.

"I got an even better idea. Let's see how you two jokers like the pool." Connor said evilly.

"Bro, little help here!" Hiro cried as Tadashi looked up.

"Well, let's see here...nope. You reap what you sow, little brother."

Connor's grin got wider.

"Oh crap, we've become bros with a murderer!" Fred shouted.

"Oh, no. I'd never kill you. Murder is illegal unless there aren't witnesses."

"Now I'm really staying out of it. Try not to make them catch colds, Connor." 

"No promises." The psychic replied as he left the older Hamada's field of view.

Tadashi sighed and shook his head.

"...How did Hiro take my passing?"

"...Not well."

The elder Hamada paled.

"How..bad is not well...?"

"He fell into a really deep depression. Kept staying hold up in your shared room, and just ignored us and even your aunt." Wasabi told him.

"He was like that for at least a week. We were really getting worried. Your death really hit him hard."

"I... I didn't know..." Tadashi said.

"Course you didn't, you've been back for only a month. None of us wanted to burden you with the bad stuff you missed while being in suspended animation...Man, if we took a longer look around...you would've been out a lot sooner."

"Probably... But I'm out now, right?"

"And it's good to have you back, man."

"Feels really good to be back."

Connor, looking pleased and with a towel, sat down.

"And they said I didn't have a sense of humor."

"They aren't dead are they?" Wasabi asked.

"Nope. Anyone want coffee?" Connor answered cheerily.

They both looked at him and inched slightly away.

"What? I let out steam by aggression, besides those two deserved it. They got towels, they'll live."

"Dude, you really need to join my yoga class, this is really not a healthy way to get rid of stress."

Connor just shrugged.

"It still works, anyway."

"Always join the Judo club." Tadashi pointed out.

"Like I have time. Hello, I've been a hero longer than any of you. I have no social life."

"That is....very sad." The elder Hamada admitted.

"Oh dear sweet Zeus don't you guys start too."

"Start what? Ohhhhhh." 

Tadashi nodded sagely.

"Let me guess, someone has a talk with you on a regular basis to be more social."

"I swear to Hades, Hamada, if you sick your bot on me." Connor growled.

"No...No, I wasn't thinking that....Just..."

"Ha! Ha!" Hiro shouted as both he and Fred came in, soaking wet.

"What? You two were so cool that I thought you needed warming up." Connor replied in the same manner as the earlier prank. 

Both pranksters turned red as Tadashi and Wasabi laughed.

"You don't mess with the best, you guys. I used to do this all the time before Star-Dad I mean, made me call off it. Guess he didn't want a repeat of the chicken incident."

"Chicken...incident?" Hiro asked.

"It took me a week to get it all, but I filled his office waist deep in chicken feathers. He didn't talk to me for a while after that."

Fred's and Hiro's jaws dropped.

"So I suggest you raise the white flag on your war right now, because I still have my suppliers."

"S-suppliers?" Fred asked.

Connor smirked.

"Yeah. And believe me, I have plenty of them."

"I don't think he's joking, guys." Wasabi commented.

"Oh, yeah Lover boy?" Hiro challenged.

"Well I don't believe you."

"What did you just call me brat?" Connor asked darkly, teeth grinding as he got up from the couch.

"Whoa. Whoa. Everyone chill." Tadashi countered.

"I think we all have a touch of cabin fever so how about we all go somewhere after you and Fred dry off. Con, do you have some extra clothes for them?"

The psychic still looked ready to kill until the older Hamada squeezed his shoulder. He tensed at the touch but soon relaxed. Connor sighed and nodded. 

"I'll go check. Might have a few t-shirts and a jacket that'll fit Fred. Everything else will probably be too big for Hiro."

The entire room froze except for Connor, who easily vaulted over the couch to get to his room.

"...Did he just call us..." Fred began.

"By our names?" 

Hiro looked at his older brother.

"What do you do to him?" 

Tadashi merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I just handled him the same way I handle you. The two of you are a lot of alike, even if neither of you want to admit it. Sarcastic, manipulative, not to mention annoying at times."

"HEY!"

"But you two care about people and both of you will go out of your way to help someone, even strangers. Also, you both are a pain in the butt to deal with when you're hurt."

Wasabi snorted. 

Just then the lights went out.

 

Connor sighed and fumbled for his desk.

"Crap I have a flash light around here somewhere." The psychic murmured, feeling his way. He was having a good time of it, until his foot caught on something, sending him to the floor.

"OW!...Note to self, clean up in here and get Piper a book shelf." He muttered, holding his head.

"...Connor..." A voice whispered.

His head shot up.

"No...No...it was just the wind." The psychic muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. 

"Connor....It's time you make your choice..."

Connor's blood became ice. NO! He couldn't be here! He was on the helicarrier in prison 42!

"NO! Get away from me!" He shouted, turning towards the voice and backing away.

"....Connor....I raised you.....I accepted your mother...."

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTER! Wha-Whoa!"

Everything went black.

 

"I believe he is regaining consciousness." A voice stated as Connor began to come around.

"He is?" Another voice joined it as the psychic opened his eyes to see the older Hamada over him along with Baymax.

"Connor, are you okay?" Tadashi asked.

"...What...happened?" The telekinetic groaned.

"You began screaming and hit your head on the edge of you desk."

Connor began to sit up, holding his head. 

"Whoa. Whoa. Lay down."

The elder Hamada held a hand to the younger man's chest pushing him down.

"Did you not hear me say the part about you hitting your head."

"Sorry... How long have... I been out...?" Connor asked.

"An hour." Hiro replied, peaking up from the back of the couch.

"...Must've really hit it hard..."

"What were you yelling at? When we came in we only saw you."

"I... I thought..." He tried to answer.

His breathing became rapid.

"Son...He has fed you nothing but lies!"

"N-no..."

"Connor?" Tadashi called to him, his voice very faint.

"How dare you speak to your father that way!" Damian Hawkings screamed into his ear.

"Sh-shut up!" Connor yelled, covering his ears and preparing to swing. He wasn't tied down this time! The monster was going to get what he deserved!

"Con!"

The psychic blinked. His fist was caught in Tadashi's hand.

"Calm down and breathe." The older Hamada told him. 

"You are seeing and hearing things that aren't there. Just relax."

"I..." The psychic started to say, as he tried to steady his breathing.

Tadashi grasped and squeezed his hand, causing Connor to look at him.

"We're all here. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Connor slowly nodded and slowly relaxed. Hiro exhaled.

"I swear if I wasn't 14, you would've given me a heart attack."

"Hiro, zip your lip." The older Hamada warned.

The psychic snorted before breaking out in full on laughter. Both leapt back at the sound.

"Great, he's full on delirious!"

"No...No, I'm not..." Connor admitted wiping a tear from his eye.

"It was funny."

"Dude, it wasn't even a joke!" Hiro told him.

"S-sorry, sorry. It's just..." Connor started to said, calming down.

"He is currently masking his severe pain with laughter." Baymax explained.

"For many, it is a coping mechanism."

"I've never actually had anyone care about my health, except Pipe...It's nice."

Tadashi gave a small smile.

"Isn't that what family is for? Driving you nuts and then holding your hand when you get hurt?"

"Indeed." The robot agreed.

Then they all heard the elevator.

"We're back!" Honey Lemon called.

"And we bring take out!" Gogo stated.

Piper had the biggest grin on her face as all three girls came in to the living room. The trio went completely silent at the scene and to see Connor with bandages on his head.

"Con!"

Piper immediately went to his side.

"Pipe, I'm fine. We had a quick power outage and I hit my head on my desk looking for a flashlight. Remind me to get you a bookshelf, this is getting way too common a thing."

Piper rubbed the back of her head.

"Whoops....Wait...why are you wet?"

"Beanie and the brat decided to do the water bucket prank...so I got them back." Connor replied, grinning.

"...You guys have all the fun."

Tadashi and Connor shared a quick glance, each thinking the same thing.

_Let's keep this whole mess to ourselves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: [(BH6) Boys Night In](http://guard1ans.deviantart.com/art/BH6-Boys-Night-In-641095713)


	3. Brotherhood

"Hey, Con." Hiro called from the lab door. Connor Hawkings stopped his soldering and looked up.

"What, Kid?" He asked casually as the younger Hamada brought over a stool.

"Two things. I got some plans you might want to look at and two, I got a question." Hiro explained, handing over a set of blueprints.

"Okay....What's the question?"

"When did you learn you could move stuff with your mind?"

Connor froze.

"Really hitting close to home with that one, kid. Almost forgot that I was warned about your curiosity."

"Meh. I'm bored."

The psychic's eyebrow twitched.

"And why should I tell you and not completely ignore you and continue my work?"

Hiro got an evil grin.

"Oh, I don't know, after all I'm attracted to shiny things. You got a lot of shiny stuff."

"Don't you even dare." Connor growled.

Hiro's smile got wider.

"You want to try me, lover boy?"

"...Fine, you win..." Connor muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"It's a stupid story, anyway."

"Well, I still wanna hear it." Hiro said.

"...I discovered that I had telekinetic powers when I was about 5. My mom had taken me to my first carnival, and one of the first things she got me from there was a balloon." Connor started to tell him.

"...A balloon?"

"Yes. Is it really that surprising to you?"

"Well, no." Hiro answered.

"Then let me continue. Anyway... We spent most of the day there, and I will admit... That was one of the best days of my life... But when were starting to leave, I accidentally let go of the balloon. I started to cry and tried to reach for it as it started to fly away, even though it would be impossible to catch it, and mom tried to calm me down, promising to get me another one. But then... It stopped. The balloon just stayed there. I obviously didn't understand or cared, and kept trying to reach for it. Then, it started to float back down. As soon as it was low enough, I was able to grab it." Connor continued to explain.

"Of course I was happy. I got my balloon back, but then I looked at my mother....It was the first time I've seen her terrified. I asked her what was wrong but she just took my hand and we went back to the car. I was confused to say the least. She didn't say a single word the entire trip home and before we got inside she pulled me away and told me...that I was to never do it again in public. The mutant scare was still in full swing and mother didn't want me to be apart of the witch hunts."

"Mutant scare? Witch hunts?"

"Oh. Right you probably were too young to know about those. People were really scared of mutants and the government wanted to, to put in simple terms, round them up and experiment on them. Didn't make a difference of the age, gender, race, or nationality. Though I exhibit my powers freely now, I couldn't do that in the old days, not unless you were part of those factions back in New York. I swear to Zeus, even thinking about their freaking squabble gives me a headache."

"Squabble?"

"The civil war between the Brotherhood and the X-men is too complicated and too much of a pain to fully go into it. It's one of the reasons I hate being called a mutant, those two groups have poisoned it so much that you even say the word and it conjures up terrorism and pain for all of those who saw it happen."

Hiro's face fell.

"Guess having powers isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"There was another hero in New York that told me something after Piper and me helped him stop a robbery at a warehouse. "With great power, comes great resposibility." Said he learned that from his uncle. In a way, he's right. My power does carry a lot of responsibilities. All abilities do, such as you and your brother's talent for robots, Honey's knack with chemistry, and Piper's coding. It's all our duty to use our gifts for good things, even if we don't want them in the first place."

"Wow, you have been hanging around Tadashi way too much." Hiro told him, smirking.

"Cute, kid. Real cute. You got your story, now scoot."

"Alright. Alright. Geez, lover boy. You sound like an old man. One last question and I'll leave you alone."

"And that would be?"

"Would you give up your powers if you really had to? You know, just be normal like us?"

"Originally I did, but... To be completely honest, after all that's happened... I don't even know anymore." Connor answered.

"...but Professor Callaghan told me something before he left to distract Damian..."You gotta gift. It's time to use it." There, happy? Now you owe me lunch."

"Wait, why do I owe you lunch!"

"Payment for my services unless you want to clean up tennis balls."

"...Fine."

"Great, let's head to the school cafe. I'm starving and I need to stop staring at circuit boards for a while. Anymore and I'll start seeing green."

Hiro snorted.

"Aw, aren't you two just adorable." A voice from the door made them both spin around. Tadashi was leaning against the door, grinning. Behind him was Piper with her phone.

"You getting this Daisy?"

"I got every word." Piper giggled.

"Hamada...." Connor muttered darkly.

"What did you rope Piper into?"

"Oh nothing but some black mail that I think the entire team would kill to see."

Connor opened up his drawer and handed Hiro a chem ball.

"Go get that phone and we'll be even."

"With pleasure." Hiro replied grinning.

"You aren't-" Tadashi began as Hiro threw the chem ball at their feet. It exploded in a great billow of smoke, the perfect distraction as Hiro raced for them and grabbing Piper's smart phone.

"No blackmail today, bro!"

Hiro then started to run, with Connor following right behind him.

"We'll get it back to you Pipe after we destroy the evidence!" The psychic shouted behind them as they ran out of the lab.

Honey stuck her head out from the other lab door.

"Did I just here a chem ball go off?"

Both Tadashi and Piper got out of the cloud and looked at each other.

"This means-"

"War."

 

"That conversation never happened, got it kid?" Connor told the younger Hamada as he stowed Piper's phone into his pocket.

"Oh, trust me, my lips are sealed. Last thing I want to be accused of is being friends with you." Hiro replied.

"Feelings mutual, brat. I don't want to be seen hanging out with the prodigy. People might get the wrong idea that the bastard of Tony Stark actually has a heart."

"You have a heart? I thought you just had a black hole where it should be."

"I could say the same for your brain."

The two began trading off insults the entire way to the student union, completely unaware of the hells they unleashed.

"Got Mr. Marshmallow, Dashi?"

"Got him, got the clothes, Daisy?"

"And make up." Piper replied cheerily.

"Wow...you are evil when you want to be."

"I've been taught by the best. Sorry Mr. Marshmallow, you'll get a charge after all of this is done."

 

"The Hulkbuster armor is nothing more than a glorified tank he wears over his normal armor, worse than that actually, it's a hollow metal statue. I haven't seen him use it since the Avengers started." Connor told Hiro as the younger Hamada tore through his roast beef sandwich.

"Well...It is called the Hulkbuster for a reason right? He's on their side now." Hiro pointed out as the psychic picked at his burger.

"Technically, he always has been, Hulk just has a habit of throwing tantrums. Likes Piper for a weird reason. Calls him Mr. Greenie."

"Is there anyone in the Avengers that doesn't like her?"

"Yo! How are my two favorite super geniuses doing!" Fred called as he came in his lizard mascot costume. He plopped down in the empty chair and pulled his upper body free.

"Sweet, lunch. Almost forgot the time."

"Get your own Beanie brain." Connor growled, pulling his fries away.

"You can afford it."

"Aw man." Fred groaned melodramatically. 

"You do some weird stuff to fries and I love it."

"It's called olive oil and parmesan cheese, man. Do it to your own." The psychic replied, sucking on his sweet tea.

"HeLLo...I aM...BaYMAX yoUr perSonal...HeaLTH CaRe comPanion."

Hiro froze and turned to the door way to the cafe.

"LoW BattttterY."

The robot stumbled in fully dressed like he just left a clown explosion.

Connor's jaw dropped.

"What the hell..."

Fred's face turned from surprise to full on laughter at the clown make up, nose, and multicolored shirt.

"Crap, we have to get to his charger before anyone....sees."

All the rest of the students in the cafe looked at the robot and many started to laugh. Hiro went full on red with embarrassment. Baymax staggered in as his sensors picked up the younger Hamada.

"Oh no."

The motor skills of the Healthcare companion were severely lacking as he ran into the table, landing chest first into both boy's food.

"Charging station. Now." Hiro told the two of them.

"Right." Connor agreed as he quickly got up, grabbing one of Baymax's arms and the younger Hamada grabbed the other.

"HuGS!" The robot then cried and pulled his arms together, both were caught by surprise and were forced into the embrace. All the while the laughter got louder.

"...I have a strong suspicion that your brother is behind this." Connor said, glancing at Hiro.

"...Are you still in contact with the your chicken feather supplier?"

Connor smirked.

"Oh yeah. And plenty of others."

Hiro and the psychic shared an evil grin.

"Come my apprentice, let us take our revenge." Connor told the teenager as they squirmed out of the robot's hug.

 

The next few days were rather quiet at the college. Connor was shut in his own lab with Piper and Hiro and the others were working on their own projects. Until the fourth day....

Tadashi knew something was wrong. Hiro was grinning like a mad fiend and every time he asked him why he'd simply answer,

"I have a good feeling about today is all, why so tense, brother?"

"You have the look like you just heard about a bot fight and I don't like it."

"Hey, no need to be paranoid."

"After living with you for almost my entire life, I do."

Hiro just merely shrugged.

They both made it to the school and headed up to the lab and the closer they got the more Hiro's grin got more noticeable.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to get worried." Tadashi told him.

Hiro just seemed to ignore his brother and went to his station as they got inside. Strangely, Connor was waiting by the door to Tadashi's personal sectioned off station, with a book and a few plans under his arm.

"I got a few sketches for you to look at for improving your armor. I want clearance before I start." The psychic told him, not looking up from his book.

"Uh...Okay." Tadashi replied as he opened his door. He shouted as a ton of white stuff came pouring out of the station and right on top of him. Hiro and Connor began to laugh hysterically .

"That is what you get for sicking a drunk clown on us, Sucker!"

Tadashi sighed and got up.

"Okay. Before this continues let's set a few ground rules." The elder Hamada said as he dusted himself off.

"We're listening."

"1. No disturbing other students. 2. Only here on campus, houses are off limits. 3. This will be on hold during our other job."

"First time I've heard of a war with rules." Connor whispered to Hiro.

"Tadashi likes rules." The younger Hamada whispered back.

"Then allow me to add a forth and fifth rule if you ready to take us on." The psychic declared.

"No using the marshmallow and no recording."

"Whoever loses has to admit to the rest of the team that the other is the better prankster." Hiro finished.

"I'm helping Dashi!" Piper declared suddenly making them all jump.

"Nobody steals my phone."

"Why do I have a feeling that you helped him with the clown the other day..." Connor said.

She tilted her head and looked off.

"Maybe...."

"6. No help from the others." Connor said.

"This is our battle and they aren't getting involved, deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands.

The prank war has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got a bit of background for Connor on when he discovered his power. And we see that Connor and Hiro are alot more alike than they realize.
> 
> Original: [(BH6) Brotherhood](http://guard1ans.deviantart.com/art/BH6-Brotherhood-641232983)


	4. Nightmares Are Just The Beginning

_Connor Hawkings groaned as he started to open his eyes. He look around, but the room was dark and unfamiliar. But there was a light shining from above him._

_"...Where the hell am I..." He asked himself, as he tried to sit up from the bed he was laying one._

_But he couldn't. Confused, he tried to move his arms, but found them restrained to the bed. His eyes widened as he tried to move his legs, but they were restrained as well. Even his head was strapped down. Panic started to go through his mind as he began to struggle, but stopped when he heard footsteps. And they were getting closer._

_"Who's there!" The psychic yelled to the approaching being._

_"Is that anyway to say hello?" The person answered._

_Connor froze at the voice. No, there was no way that he could've gotten out. But his fear was confirmed when the figure stepped into the light._

_Damian Hawkings, his father._

_"H-how? You're supposed to be-!"_

_"In prison 42? Well, you can see that I'm here, son." Damian answered, smirking._

_"But how did you escape!" Connor yelled._

_"That's not important now. What is important, however..." The man started as he approached the restrained psychic._

_"Is for you to reconsider your allegiance. Why would you even want to side with the man who killed your mother?"_

_"That's none of your busine-" Connor cut off himself as he yelled, receiving a shock._

_When the pain subsided, Connor realized that there was a weight on his neck. He glanced down and his eyes widened in fear. It was a shock collar._

_"I think it is my business, seeing that it involves my own son, but it's probably irrelevant now." Damian said._

_"But I still want you to reconsider who you side with. Stark may be your birth father, but I was the one who raised you. I loved your mother, while he just viewed her as another one of his flings."_

_"Liar! He really did love her-!" Connor yelled before receiving another shock._

_"Is that what he told you? Just another one of his lies. If he truly did love her, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Damian asked his son._

_Connor said nothing, unsure of how to answer._

_"That's what I thought. Now be a good boy and hold still." The elder Hawkings said as he held up a metal band. The same kind that had been used to control his mind._

_"No... Get that thing away from me!" Conner yelled, followed by a scream of pain as he was shocked again._

_"Do not make this any harder, son. This is for your own good."_

_"ψεύτης!"_

_Connor scream in pain once more as another shock was given. It was becoming too much._

_"I will ask you one more time. Will you join me? Just say yes, and this will all stop, I promise." Damian asked._

_"...Go to hell, you monster." Connor growled._

_His father sighed and leaned down to the young man._

_"Then you leave me no other choice, Connor." The man started to say, before Connor spat in his face, causing him to reel back._

_"That isn't how you treat your father!" He yelled, and Connor was given one more shock._

_The psychic screamed at the top of his lungs, the shock being at its most strongest. He was on the verge of passing out... When he finally woke up._

 

Connor suddenly sat up, screaming.

"Con?" Piper shouted as she woke up. She immediately pulled off the covers and went to him.

"Connie are you okay?"

The psychic had pulled into himself, and was starting to hyperventilate. Piper grabbed both of his arms.

"Con. Breathe. You're going to pass out unless you calm down."

Connor looked up at her, and his breathing started to slow down.

"P-Piper..."

"Right here, Connie."

The psychic's eyes started to well up with tears as he just looked at her.

"I..."

She pulled him into a hug.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Connor didn't say anything as he returned the hug, and nodded. He then started to cry.

"It's okay, Con. You're okay. I'm okay. Everybody is okay."

The psychic nodded again.

"I don't know how to get rid of the monsters that scare you Con, but...I'll try my best to fight them."

She felt his grip tighten a bit.

"...Thank you..."

"Isn't that what being a part of a team means? Helping?"

"Y...Yeah..."

She kept holding him until both eventually dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty short. Even after the whole thing, Con still gets nightmares about that day. I mean, it was pretty traumatizing for him.
> 
> Original: [(BH6) Nightmares are just the beginning](http://guard1ans.deviantart.com/art/BH6-Nightmares-are-just-the-begining-641278606)


	5. A Cap and A Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi gets to take his armor for a little test drive a long with a few new toys.

"Oh, like that would work. It would be like putting a particle accelerator on the back of a pig. He wouldn't be able to move." Connor pointed out.

Hiro sighed and tossed the plan into the recycle bin of the transparent screen and brought up another.

"Well?"

Connor gazed at the plan.

"...That looks a lot better. The shell might need a couple more vents to make sure the hardware doesn't overheat...but that would make noise wouldn't it?"

The two were in the tower lab, looking over a design. They had to get it perfect. Just then the 3D printer dinged to tell them it had completed its task.

"Sweet. It's done!"

Hiro leapt out of his chair and ran to the machine just as Tadashi came in.

"Great, you two are working together again? I'm terrified."

"This is business, Hamada. Take a look at this."

The elder Hamada set his book bag down and went over the screen.

"...What is it?"

"Stealth system Hiro designed. Meant to go on the back, but without fans, the hardware will get overheated fast, shorting out."

"You two are the experts, not me....but have you thought of instead of one unit, to spread it out into several pieces."

"That... Actually, that might work. If we..."

He brought up a schematic of a suit.

"Say, put a single piece on each limb."

He copied the design of the stealth unit into four and shrank them before setting them up. One on each upper arm and thigh.

"We wouldn't need to put any noisy fans but vents. It would be quieter and it would solve our problem on trying to get the entire system to cover the body."

He turned over to the other table where Hiro was working on the new item from the printer.

"How's it fitting together?"

"One last piece...and done!"

Tadasi paled as the younger Hamada picked up from the table a katana.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I thought we were non lethal!" The elder Hamada cried.

"Relax brother, it just looks like a sword."

Hiro grasped the blade.

"See, doesn't even have an edge. It's just a taser that just looks like a badass katana."

"...A taser?"

"Another one of his ingenuous ideas. I let him look at my plans for the tasers I have in my gloves and he modified them into something solid." Connor explained.

Hiro tossed the blade to his brother.

"Give it a feel."

Tadashi gave it a few test swings.

"Wow...really light. Feels sturdy too."

"That's the point. There is a button on the hilt to activate the electricity."

The elder Hamada gave it a press and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the blade sparked and glowed slightly.

"Enough to take out an elephant bro." Hiro declared proudly.

"You can also dial it back when you train with it."

"Wait...this is mine?"

"'Course it is." Connor answered.

"We were working on this before that fire a week back and the kid wanted to surprise you, but fate had other plans. You are going to be the team ninja."

Tadashi's jaw dropped.

"...You're kidding me."

Hiro's grin got wider.

"Come on, admit it. You know you want to." He teased.

"We got you smoke bombs that Honey made. Ninja stars that Wasabi designed that can cut through anything. Gogo made a few wheels to retract from your boots in case you need a burst of speed. Fred actually is a really good artist and he painted your suit. Pipe installed all of the functions they have in their equipment to yours so you got echo location and stuff and I-" T.

He puffed up his chest a little.

"Am designing your stealth system. Consider it a welcome back from the dead present."

"All of you did this for me..."

"We wouldn't be Big Hero 6 without your memory driving us, bro."

The younger Hamada gave his brother a hug.

"That reminds me..." The psychic started, glancing at Hiro.

"Since Tadashi is joining, are you still gonna be calling yourselves that? It's not exactly six members anymore." Connor pointed out.

"Well duh. We're going to be Big Hero 7...or is it 9 technically?"

The telekinetic rolled his eyes and hit print on the design.

"Let's get the system rigged up so your brother can try it out. I've been itching to do something other than be audio back up. We'll head to the arena once everyone else gets here. A spar might just get me in a good mood."

Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Alright but Baymax is going to be on standby." He warned.

Connor sighed.

"Fine."

 

Tadashi didn't have much time to look at the super hero suit the gang made for him considering the emergency originally that had him put it on. It was a base white with golden streaks and a dark blue, almost black bodysuit under the armor. Kanji in an artist hand decorated the plates along the streaks, each of them granting blessings. He didn't know Fred knew calligraphy. The new stealth system were simple patches of armor with vents, each connected to a small computer on his arm. His helmet was sleek and took up as little area as possible. The taser katana was strapped to his back with its own white and gold sheathe, ready for use.

 

"Well? How's it feel?" Connor shouted, helmet under his arm. He was on the other side of the arena.

"Well...Gotta admit it feels good though the helmet is a little snug."

"Meant to. Don't want to get a concussions now do you?"

"Oh, this is so exciting." Fred said as the others gazed from the control room.

"Through all of our efforts we have built a mighty suit!"

Piper giggled.

"I just hope Connor can keep up. He's been out of the game for a while." She said, unknowing the mic was on.

"Pipe, I'll be fine. Now Tadashi, your armor is meant for speed. I have thermal imaging so I'll be able to see you. The system is only able to fool cameras and the human eye, but infrared and motion detectors will still track."

"Okay...Sounds simple enough."

The elder Hamada flicked on the stealth system. Hiro let out a whoop of victory.

"It works! It works! OH HELL YA!"

Tadashi looked down. He was invisible well almost. The camouflage seemed to distort when he moved. Connor put on his helmet.

"Password, Troy."

"Thermal imaging activated." Delphi replied in the psychic's ear.

"Bring it Hamada." The psychic cat called getting into a battle position.

Tadashi merely smiled a bit and charged, hand firmly grasped on the sword.

"Wow, Dashi is taking this like a pigeon to a park bench." Piper stated, bringing up the thermal imaging on one of the computer screens.

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed." Gogo said as The elder Hamada skirted around Connor, skidding with the inline skates built into his boots.

"Oh Hiro I'm so proud of you!" Honey cried as she gave the younger Hamada a big hug.

"Honey...you're squishing me."

"Whoops! Sorry." The chemist said as she let go.

"How about we just watch the fight, hm?"

"Well, I gotta admit you're a natural, but just barely." Connor stated, trying to find the elder Hamada.

Tadashi didn't say a word, he knew the psychic was trying the gauge his position.

Besides, he was supposed to be a ninja. Ninjas were quiet.

From the opposite arm he pulled out a little pellet from a carrying case in the armor and threw it on the ground. Smoke billowed around the psychic as the elder Hamada disengaged the stealth and drew the taser sword. In one swift movement, the dull blade connected with Connor's back and he received a tiny shock.

"OW! That thing stings!"

The telekinetic rolled and got up, holding his back.

"Yep...Everything works."

Tadashi sheathed the sword and lit up his helmet, showing his grin.

"Laugh it up, Hamada. I was going easy on you."

"You both did great!" Piper said. 

"Also you might want to come up here for the mini party."

"Mini party?"

"I can't believe it freaking worked!" Hiro cried from the speakers.

"Ah. That's why." Tadashi stated.

"Shouldn't be surprised." The psychic said.

"We should probably head up anyway."

"...Race ya?"

"...You're on."


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days heroes just have to be kids. No emergencies, no crisis, and no homework.

"Beanie brain, can't you hold still for two seconds?" Connor asked as he watched the popcorn on the stove

"And what have I said about staying out of my kitchen!"

Fred, in his lizard onesies, grinned and leapt over the counter.

"That's what I thought."

It was movie night, sort of a new tradition. About every few weeks or a big mission, the entire team would congregate at a member's house/dorm and just watch a movie as well as most of them staying the night as they were all spread out across the city. This time it was Connor and Piper's turn to host with the Hamada brothers bringing the movie, Honey Lemon bringing desert, Gogo getting the drinks, and Wasabi brought some all natural kernals for the popcorn.

And Fred...well it wasn't his turn so all he brought was his usual enthusiasm.

Socrates was enjoying all of the new laps and ankles to rub, becoming a very social butterfly. The tuxedo was currenly commandeering Honey's lap as Herbert the rat was on her shoulder taking a nap.

"That smells really good." The chemist said as she sniffed.

"Well, Sushi, I will admit, you find good ingredients." Connor admited as he stirred the kernals making sure they don't burn.

"I have my sources. I got a couple of cousins in the organic farming business. They got their own place about a mile out of town and I get real good deals from them. I love heading down their way and getting out of the city."

"Country boy at heart, I see." The psychic replied.

"Darn straight."

The elevator pinged.

"Oh, now those guys show up." Connor said as the Hamada brothers came in, still in their street clothes and carrying bags and a red case.

"Sorry about that, the cafe got swamped." Tadashi apologized.

"But who's ready for a classic?" 

The older Hamada tossed Piper a dvd case before setting an overnight bag on the floor.

"The...Way of the Dragon?"

"I see you are being different." Wasabi commented.

"Hey, what can I say? I like Bruce Lee."

"Hey, it was either that or Night of The Living Dead." The younger Hamada pointed out heading to the bathroom to change into his night clothes.

"We rock paper scissored for it. I won."

Connor then picked up the pot of now freshly popped popcorn and got a bowl.

"Where's the marshmallow?"

The older Hamada scratched the back of his neck.

"Well...I actually got a bit of a surprise."

The psychic scowled. He did not like Tadashi's version of surprise.

"Don't tell me you made more."

"Oh trust me, I'm working on that part, but since we're over so often nowadays."

Tadashi held up the red case. 

"I made an extra charger and this one is portable."

"...Great. Long as you don't keep him here, we'll be rosey."

"I can agree to that." The elder Tadashi said as he plugged the charger into the wall and said the magic word.

"Ow."

The robot inflated.

"Con, you never told me how the press conference went." Piper said as the telekinetic placed the fresh popcorn with a little salt and butter on the coffee table.

Oh right he forgot about that.

"Well... Dad basically announced that I would be heir to Stark Industries. And that I'm his illegitimate son."

"Dude, are you serious? I know Stark is kinda of a black sheep in the social circles but announcing you as his son is going to make some heads turn." Fred said.

"I would get rid of your door bell."

"Why? For the reporters? He announced he was Iron man to the entire world. I don't see how-"

"No, for the parents trying to get a piece of the Stark family pie. He has a kid now, you're on the market. You are going to be hotter than caviar. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah, they can damn well try." Connor said, smirking as most of them began to sit down on the couch in front of the tv.

"I got a little secret weapon called Piper."

The said teenager raised her head.

"What am I being volunteered for?"

"Nothing, Pipe, just have to be next to me and look however you want."

Honey giggled.

"You two are adorable."

"I am not adorable. I am a badass." The psychic pointed out.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Shark." Gogo said, popping a bubble.

"Why should I? Tadashi already said it for me."

The elder Hamada sighed. He had surrendered in the SFIT prank war after all of his tools in his tool box were replaced with peanut butter jars and crackers.

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Probably not." The psychic answered, smirking.

Connor and Hiro exchanged a high five.

"Are you two ever going to decide if you like or hate each other?" Wasabi asked.

"I'm just glad I don't have to deal with this under our roof." The older Hamda said.

"If we were related, I think Aunt Cass would have no hair. That would even test my patience."

"Besides, where's the fun in that?" Hiro said, putting his socked feet up.

"Oi, no feet on the coffee table." Connor snapped.

"Make me." The younger Hamada challenged.

He was then lifted off of the couch.

"Hey!"

"Seems you forgot that I CAN make you, kid." Connor said, using his telekinetic power to do so.

"Put me down!"

"My place, my rules. Now say uncle."

"Alright, alright! Uncle!"

He was let go and he flopped back onto the couch.

"Let's just watch the movie." Tadashi said as Gogo passed the soda around.

Piper popped in the dvd and hit play.

By the time the first act was over, most everyone was out cold except for one person...with a marker.

 

Connor yawned and checked his watch.

"Wow...Eight already?"

He rubbed his eyes.

"Wha..."

His hand was covered in black stuff...like ink or...

"No..."

He looked around at the conked out group, each with a different design of marker on their face, except one who was mysteriously absent.

"HIRO HAMADA!" He shouted.

The rest got shocked awake as Connor got up and rolled up the sleeves of his pajamas.

"Where is he? Where is he so I can pound him into the freaking ground."

The rest looked at each other.

"Seriously?" Wasabi cried.

"Dude, the kid got us good. Classic." Fred complemented.

"He drew fruit on my face." Honey commented as she picked up the reflective bowl that they had the popcorn in.

"Oh, he is so dead when I get a hold of him." Tadashi growled. His particular graffiti was kanji all down the side of his cheek.

"What's it mean?" Piper asked.

"It's idiot in japanese. Come on, Connor." The elder Hamada said getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"But of course, brother." The psychic said mockingly.

"Hi Hi is so dead when they catch him." Piper whispered.

"And I don't have that much black for mourning."

Honey snorted and snickered.

"He drew flowers all over your face."

The chemist handed her the bowl and she looked.

"Wow...he did."

There was an unholy scream of terror from another part of the condo.

"Found him." Wasabi and Gogo said together.

"Come here bonehead! Let's see who's the baka now!" The elder Hamada shouted.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS TAKE A JOKE!" Hiro shouted as he turned the corner from the stair case and sped off, Connor and Tadashi in hot pursuit.

"Apparently not." Gogo said, smirking.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE DAMN THING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginal here: http://guard1ans.deviantart.com/art/BH6-Movie-Night-641770841


	7. Memorial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday that Connor holds close to his heart and this particular year, he has special plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my family, we put flowers on all of our member's graves for as long as I can remember. We have plastic flowers we use year after year because we dont have the money for real ones. The man who takes care of the cemetery would get rid of them anyway if we didn't pick them up by the time he needed to mow. I wrote this a week after last years memorial day with the thought that Connor's family had a similar ritual.

"Attention Helicarrier, this is Paradox. I've scheduled a landing." The hero called to the floating S.H.I.E.L.D base as he rode his hoverdisk, a wreath of flowers under his arm. Today was memorial day. He had flown out to New York with one purpose.

To do what every family does.

"Paradox, this is the Helicarrier, you are clear for landing." A voice replied.

"Director Fury and Iron Man will meet you on the deck."

"Thank you."

The young hero slowly lowered himself down as the guns disengaged on the carrier. It was a simple descent and soon he touched down on the metal surface, shut off his disk, compacted it, and stowed it his armored jacket.

"Sorry I'm late." Connor apologized as two men, Tony in his armor (face plate up) and Nick Fury, strode up. He took off his helmet out of respect for the director.

Apprently S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't quite as closed minded as the psychic thought. Fury already knew about Big Hero 6 (now 7) and already had all of their identities. They were assessed as no threat and as long as the Avengers checked up on them on a regular basis, they were never going to be.

"You will not believe the line at the florist for last minute flowers. I knew I should've called them in."

Tony laughed.

"What can I say? It runs in the family." He told the director.

"You ready to do this kid?"

Connor exhaled.

"I have no idea...but I'm going to still try."

Stark gave him a small smile and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's going to be fine."

"Owwww. Stark, your in the armor." Connor pointed out pained. The pat translated to a punch in the shoulder blade.

"Oh. Whoops."

Fury sighed.

"Let's just get this over with so I can do something useful." The director told them.

"Thank you Director for letting me do this." Connor said in respect.

"Your Welcome, Hawkings. Now let's get moving." 

He made a special request this memorial day, something that no one in San Fransokyo knew or will know. Not even Piper knew what he was doing, only that he was going to New York to drop off flowers for his mother.

None of them knew that he was dropping flowers off for his father as well.

Tony insisted he be there in case something happened. Even put on his best armor to come. It wasn't exactly a tux, but Connor could live with it. He was just being protective is all.

And it was respecting tradition.

 

Fury lead them deep into the lowest deck of the Helicarrier and to the gates of the dimensional prison. Prison 42.

"...You ready, kid?" Tony asked.

The psychic gulped.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll be in and out Fury." Stark told the director.

"Five minutes tops."

"I'll be timing it." The director said.

Guess he had to. This is where they were keeping most of the supervillians the Avengers had caught. They were out numbered in that prison should something go wrong.

He was praying nothing did.

"Everything will be fine...though you might want to put your helmet on until we get some alone time with you know who."

"...Right."

Connor snapped on his helmet and turned the speaker on as the portal gates opened and they stepped through.

"Welcome, Tony Stark. Welcome, Paradox. May I call you Connor?" An ultron unit greeted as they came out of the portal into the negative zone prison.

"I...I suppose." Paradox answered, feeling very unsure of himself right then and now. He had always been slightly creeped out by the robots Pym made. Something just didn't feel right about them.

"We're here to see prisoner 4227." Tony said, putting his face plate down.

"Prisoner 4227...checking prisoner data base..."

There as a small silence.

"Ah yes. Damian Hawkings. Are you here for a visit?" The ultron unit asked in a overly cheery and friendly tone.

"Yes." Paradox answered.

"Very well. If you will follow me please."

Both heroes followed the android to one of the many over hover lifts.

"Well, too late to turn back now." Paradox muttered to himself.

"It is going to be fine and if you get cold feet, it's alright. I'll give it to him." Tony said

"...Thank you. That...That means a lot."

"Any time, Para."

The lift soon stopped at a hexcon shapped cell with a forcefield, both heroes trying to ignore the cat calls from the super villians.

"Hey Iron Man, what's with the mini you!"

"Can I slam one of them against the wall, Tony. Just one?"

"If I'm not allowed to, you aren't." Stark told him.

"We are in S.H.I.E.L.D territory."

"And when have you every followed Fury's word like gospel?" Paradox reminded him.

"...Maybe just this once."

He raised a repulsor to the air and gave it a small discharge.

The entire prison went quiet.

"Ah, sweet sound of silence."

They both turned to the cell they stopped at.

"Come to gloat, Stark?" Damian Hawkings asked, not raising his gaze from the floor.

"Nope. I'm just the escort today." Tony simply answered.

"Though, you should probably feel lucky that he was the one who wanted to come."

Paradox retracted the shielding from his mouth and nose and held the flower wreath tightly.

"...Hey dad...if you're still in there."

The elder Hawkings' head shot up.

"Son?"

"...Yeah."

Damian stood and went to the force field.

"...Why are you-"

"I'm a hero. A hero just like Stark. Do you really think he would leave the recapture of the armor to simple college students?"

Connor removed his helmet.

"I've been a hero for a while, and what you did disgusts me....but do you know what today is?"

"...I've lost track of time while I've been in here." Damian answered.

"Memorial Day. I think my father remembers what we do on this day."

"...A picnic in the park next to your mother's favorite flower patch..before we pick up flowers to put on your grandparent's grave."

"Exactly. We celebrated it by honoring not only the relatives formly in the service but those who are in the ground period. I continued to do that, even with you two gone...and I'm going to keep doing it until I'm in the grave...and this is for the father that I think is still in you, Damian Hawkings."

He held out the flower wreath to show the prisoner.

"...Mom's favorite. Pansies."

The purple, yellow, and red flowers were weaved in with vines and other flowers into the shape of a heart.

"Since I know that my dad is either dead or sleeping, it felt fitting to bring them here instead of putting it on an empty grave."

"...I see..."

"If my dad is in there in that manic brain of yours....tell him I love him. And you, the monster that masquerades as my old man. I hate you."

He set the wreath down and backed away from the cell, putting on his helmet.

"How are we on time before Fury sends the caverly?"

"A minute." Tony replied.

"Does that mean we have a minute to wreak havoc?"

"Connor! I am appalled you'd even think that!" Tony said, putting a hand over the arc reactor in mock pain.

"How about instead of getting the director on our cases how about we just see who can get to Stark Tower first, loser cooks." 

"Are you trying to punish me? You can't even boil an egg!"

The lift went down as the two heroes began jabbing each other with insults as Damian Hawkings watched.

"....You have molded him into the perfect version of you, Stark....and now...he is no longer my son."


	8. Herbert Joins the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little bit of fun with an OC villain. He ain’t Doc Oct (my favorite Spiderman bad guy) but I enjoy the classic mad scientist trope. Who doesn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates. I’ve been trying to get a session Zero together for my first GM campaign. Also Christmas, but tell ya what. I’ll see if we can’t get a double update for Blood or Family up before or on the 25th. Before you ask, yes we both celebrate Christmas. I don’t know anyone personally who doesn’t. My sister has also made it a tradition to drag us to her church for eve service. *sigh*

"Hey Piper?" Honey Lemon asked as she came into the Tower lab. Piper was cross legged on a chair in front of a computer gazing at a few commands.

"Oh! Hi Hon Hon. What'cha need?" 

She spun around in the office chair giving a wee before stopping.

"Well, I was wondering." Honey began, setting down her book bag.

"You guys have been going at this for three years right? And Firecracker was one of your villians...Do you guys have any others we should know about?"

Piper tilted her head in thought.

"Well...tell you the truth we didn't have many. We were kind of small time....but... Delphi, can you bring up the profile for the crazy scientist please?"

"Of course, Piper."

On the computer a file popped up.

"This guy is named Dr. Issac Franklin." Piper explained as she opened the file.

"I'm afraid I don't know the name."

"Probably won't, Con said he was a really low level researcher for Stark Enterprises. Was really crazy about brains ya know."

"...How crazy?"

"Well....He wanted to take out Con's brain to study how he can move stuff and me...well I don't know why he wants mine exactly. We called him Dr. Brain. He actually kinda liked it and kept it...now he's nuts and in jail....Unless I just jinxed it."

"But... He's still in New York, right?"

"Well...Firecracker got out and found us. I'm just saying we might be cursed."

"No, you're not, silly." Honey replied, giggling.

"You wanna make some explosions?"

Piper grinned.

"Oh! What we going to blow up today?"

"Anything we want!"

"At least let me get the earplugs before the booms." Gogo said as she came in.

"Whe're the guys?"

"Well...Connor went to New York really quick he'll be back by this weekend. Something about a press conference. I think the Hamada bros are seeing a movie together. Wasabi is still at his yoga class and I think Freddie had a basketball game he needed to cheer at."

"So it'll be just us three, then." Honey said.

"Yep...I'm absolutely terrified." Gogo said.

"Oh come on. It's just some chemical reactions. Nothing that bad."

Then all of their phones went off.

"SEE! I told ya, me and Con are cursed!"

"That doesn't really prove anything, Piper." Honey tried to tell her.

"But it's gotta be. I jinxed it...mind you, you asked and then I jinxed it, and I'm not sure how that works, but I jinxed it."

Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go already." She said.

"Right! Delphi the pods!"

"Right away, Piper." The musical voice replied as they all ran to the armory.

Soon the three of them, one on a hover disk and the other on their wheels/skates were racing through the city.

"Break in at the research hospital." Honey said looked down at her phone.

"Who breaks into a hospital?"

"Probably some crazy idiot. What else is new?" Gogo answered.

"See! It's gotta be him. It's gotta be Dr. Brain looking for brains."

"Who?" The speed demon glanced at Parkour.

"He's a crazy guy from the apple that wants Paradox's and my brain for study and he doesn't care how he gets them....Did I mention he has a lot of rats?"

"Seriously? Weirdo..."

"How many is a lot?" Honey asked warily.

"Well...he controls the rats' minds and...he has an army."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun" Gogo said, sarcastically.

"There it is!" Parkour shouted.

The research hospital was small, only two stories, and all of the bottom floors windows were broken.

"Did he really have to break all of them?"

Parkour shrugged.

"Hello?" A voice asked as a man with heavily slicked back brown hair and glasses called from one of the windows. Of all things, he did not look like a supervillian.

"Is that him?" Honey asked.

The scientist like person looked around at them.

"Oh! Parkour, ready to donate your brain?"

The skater crossed her arms.

"I'm still using it, doc."

"Aww... That's too bad." The man said, sounding a bit dissapointed.

"Richard? Where did I put the bone saw?" He called back as he leapt out the window.

There was a squeek and a very cartoonishly large saw was tossed the the scientist.

"Thank you, Richard. Oh! New faces! I like new faces. Are either of you young ladies particularly intelligent?"

"Oh no! You aren't having their brains either doc!" Parkour stated.

"Aw, come on. Be a good sport. I'll put them right back. It's for science! A young woman of your mass should not be able to hold up a car, but you do so without injury! I must know why!"

"...Is this guy for real?" Gogo asked.

"Yes...Yes, he is." Parkour answered.

"Hit him quick, please."

"Aw, but why? He just want our brains....Wait, what am I saying? He wants our brains!" Honey Lemon cried.

"Then let's take care of this nut job." Gogo said as she sped towards the scientist.

"Richard! Battalion A!" Dr. Brain shouted.

"What the-?"

A mischief of rats came pouring out of the windows all aiming for Gogo as they flung themselves at her suit.

"Whoa!!"

A few of the large rodents hit her helmet and tried with all of their might to tear away at the armor.

"Get offa me!" The speed demon yelled as she tried to pull them off.

"Did I forget to mention they are trained to attack?"

Honey Lemon let out a torrent of chem balls.

"I don't want to hurt the poor things." The chemist said as she qued up another ball.

"Aim for the doc. He controls them!"

"Got it!" Honey Lemon replied as she threw the chem ball at the scientist. It impacted the poor villians face and covered in a pink goo!

Parkour rushed in and slammed the scientist up against the wall and jammed her fist into the scientist's front pocket and grabbed a pen before crushing it into her hand.

The rats scattered.

"Really Doc? Maybe you need brain surgery. I thought you weren't supposed to be predictable. See Honey, told ya I was jinxed."

She dropped him.

"Okay, I officially hate rats." Gogo commented as she picked the last rat off of her helmet and tossed it, only for it to be caught by Honey Lemon. It was a white one with red eyes. One of the few that actually looked domesticated.

"Awww. Not so scary now are you little guy." She cooed.

"No big bad scientist to control you now. Aw, he's grabbing onto my fingers."

"You can't be serious, Honey." The speed demon replied.

"I'm gonna name you Herbert, you'll live in my dorm room and we'll make so many wonderful explosions together, aren't we? Yes we are. Yes we are."

"...Is this how I was with Socrates?" Parkour asked dumbfounded.

"No...No you weren't." Gogo said sighing as the chemist nuzzled the newly named Herbert.

 

Using Hiro's self proclaimed 3D printer, Honey made her new pet a home with various multicolored tubes and vents for him to skitter around to his hearts content. She left Herbert to get settled in while she started an new experiement when the Hamada brothers came in.

"Dude you missed a good movie man." Hiro stated as he dropped off his bag with the others.

"Hi Hi Hi, hi Dashi." Piper greeted at her computer.

"What we miss? Phones were off." Tadashi asked.

"Nothing much." Gogo replied as she played with her disks.

Hiro merely shrugged and was about to head to the printer when he stopped.

"When did that get there?"

Honey looked up.

"Oh! Hiro meet Herbert." Sher introduced as the rat raised his tiny nose to the bars.

"...Didn't think you were into rats. When'd you get him?"

"Oh....A little while ago. Isn't he darling?"

"Uh...huh...Hope he isn't staying here. The cat might get some ideas."

"I never let Soc run around down here." Piper retailated.

"Way too dangerous."

"Don't worry. He'll be coming home with me. I just used the printer to make him a home. I think he likes it. Isn't that right Herbie? No more mean mr evil doctor to order you around." She cooed.

"...Evil doctor? What did we miss?"

"Just a weirdo from the apple. Likes to use rats and likes brains."

Both brothers looked at each other.

"You know what I don't want to know." Tadashi said.

"Agreed."

Herbert had now joined the family.


	9. Habu the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our first OC super villain, Habu. I always like Lizard from Spiderman as well as Splinter from TMNT so he is sort of a *ahem* hybrid of the two. I can't remember what Habu means off hand but I think its literally snake in Japanese. Think of him as a naga but with no human skin or facial features. 
> 
> Also for those wondering how this works with me and Jak, I write, she edits, we go over it together reading it aloud, she posts most of the work while I take care of this one. 
> 
> Third piece of news, the device that makes this all possible, my phone, is having battery problems and I have no idea when it will be fixed, so no writing of Blood or Family and very little communication between the two of us. Good news is that my phone does have insurance so getting a new battery will probably not be an issue. Hate to upgrade after this guy has been so helpful.
> 
> Just stick with us while I get stuff IRL done. Enjoy!
> 
> -Guardians

"Ssssssoooo easssssssy you heroesssss are. Get one of you....or in thisssssss casssssse two, and the ressssssst come runnning."

Tadashi didn't say a word. He didn't want to give the villian the satsifaction of agreement.

Like all bad things, it happened while Paradox and him were out on patrol. The elder Hamada was still getting the hang of being a hero, especially when they springed on him the hover disk. It was just a routine fly around for him to get used to the motions to steer.

Then they witnessed a break in at a chemical warehouse. They called it in and tried to see what they could do. However, neither of them were expecting to be facing a snake human hybrid like being with a tail instead of legs and a dozen of what looked like other human hybrids.

To say they were out muscled would be an understatement.

Now they were both chained down after being knocked by some kind of gas and taken to another part of the city. Paradox had not said a word, nor moved since the elder Hamada had awakened. If he didn't see the rise and fall of the younger man's chest, he would've thought he was dead.

The hybrid, simply calling himself (at least Tadashi thought it was a he) Habu, slittered back and forth in front of them, cleary quite proud. His black yukata barely dragging on the ground.

"Then I can get rid of all of you before you even sssssssstart to interfere with my plansssssss, Big Hero 7." Habu hissed as he wrapped his tail around Tadashi's neck and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Your katana will look good next to your head on my wall, ninja."

"I'm honored." Tadashi replied quietly.

"You sssssshould be."

"But I should warn you. I wouldn't take the rest of our team lightly."

The snake's grip tightened as Habu got closer to him. Did he just taunt the man that held them both prisoner?

"Then maybe I ssssssssshould kill you right now, your "team" might lose its teeth."

From his back he drew the elder Hamada's katana.

"With your own blade."

There was a groan of pain next to them as Paradox began to regain consciousness. Habu released the elder Hamada and slithered to his other prisoner.

"Sssssssleeping beauty hassssss finally decided to join ussssss, hm?"

"...σκατά...σας..."

Habu clearly didn't understand a word, but the tone was clear enough as grabbed Pardox's helmeted head and put the katana dangerously close to other hero's neck.

"Care to repeat that, hero. Becausssssssse I'm dying to draw some blood." The hybrid hissed.

"...Love to...lizard breath...but you aren't going to be able to get your blood."

As if possessed the taser blade swung back at its holder, hitting Habu straight in the face. It continued to pound the hybrid in the head before slipping out of the snake's hand and smaking him in other parts of the body. Tadashi snorted and began to laugh at the spectacle.

"I have heard that it's haunted and can't be used by anyone but it's true owner." Paradox taunted, clearly not letting on that the taser was being wielded by him psychically.

"And I think it's owner is right next to me."

He then brought his voice low.

"Please tell me that it didn't take all of your equipment?"

"Just keep him busy. I'm almost to the shuriken." The elder Hamada muttered back, inching his hands together to grab at something under his gauntlet.

"Try to hurry it up. I can't really keep this up forever, ya know." The psychic whispered, as the katana continued to whack Habu.

"Got it!"

Tadashi pulled out a tiny circle of metal with a button. He pressed it and it formed a laser blade throwing star. Quickly, the elder Hamada cut the chains binding him and pulled out a smoke bomb, throwing it at the snake hybrid's feet.

"You okay?" The elder Hamada asked as he went to cut Paradox's chains as well. The katana fell with a clatter to the floor as Habu coughed at the sudden distraction.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The psychic said, as he telekinetically grabbed the katana again, and brought it back to Tadashi. The other hero caught it and adjusted the output before going into the cloud of smoke and giving Habu a shock. He grabbed the blade's sheath from the twitching hybrid.

"Let's get out of here."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

The hybrid let out a cry of rage and leapt over the smoke and landed right in front of the two heroes.

"No! You little bratssssssss are going to tassssssste my venom!"

Habu spat at their feet, the concrete began to corrode as the venom ate away.

"Great. A snake that spits acid. Aren't we lucky." Tadashi commented, putting his blade on his back.

"You've been hanging around your brother a little too much..."

"Not the best time to point that out."

"Brothers!" The hybrid shouted.

"Attack!"

A chicken human hybrid and a lion human hybrid, both heroes noticing that they were part of the group that managed to capture them, came out of the shadows and charged.

"Rocket fist." A cheery robotic tone said from above them as Baymax busted his way through the roof.

"Back up's here! Move!" Paradox yelled, as he and Tadashi ran out of the way.

The robot with rider touched down.

"Sorry about that, took a wrong turn at the bridge." Hiro explained.

"Anyone messing with my team gets a rocket punch to the face. Who's first?"

Just as the Lion stepped forward, another person fell through and hit the hybrid.

"Oh! Fluffy landing." Parkour said as she got up from the unconventional pillow.

The chicken hybrid looked up and ducked away from the hole, clucking.

"Nope! Nope! Nooooooooope!!!! Screw this, I'm out!"

"Wow...what a chicken." Hiro commented.

Paradox snorted.

"Ssssssssoooooo, the robot and child I've heard ssssso much about in the underground." Habu spat.

"No matter. My venom can eat through that armor without problemssssssss."

"Oh sugar honey iced tea."

"Careful, he can-" Paradox tried to warn.

In one swift movement, Parkour launched her grapple and wrapped it around the snake hybrid. Without much effort she drew it taunt and flung Habu into the nearest wall.

"Spit acid. Never mind."

Parkour did a small pose.

"What can I say? I'm the brawn of this team."

"Well...no one is denying that." Hiro replied.

"I need to kick Fred for showing her anime." Paradox muttered, face palming.


	10. Festival of Snakes PT: 1

"Pardon me, but I think I had wax in my ear. Did I just hear you right?" Connor asked.

"You heard me. I said a festival." The elder Hamada answered.

"The local shrine is having one to celebrate the cherry trees blossoming and you're going."

"....Yeah, I'd rather patrol. You guys have fun."

He turned back to his work station and was about to put his safety goggles back on when they were taken from his hand.

"Oh, you're not gonna get out of this that easily. You're going to the festival with us, even if we have to use force." The elder Hamada threatened, tossing the goggles up and down.

Connor sighed and turned back around on his stool and raised and eyebrow.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" The psychic asked, crossing his arms.

Tadashi smirked and merely backed away.

"Daisy show him what I taught you."

Piper's eyes were watery and her bottom lip was sticking out and quavering.

"Oh....my lord what-"

"The patented Hamada puppy dog pout." Tadashi announced, looking quite proud of himself.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TEACH HER THAT!" Connor shouted trying to get away from the face by ducking behind his worktable.

"Because I knew that if Hiro and I did it together, we might kill you."

"This is underhanded, Hamada!" The psychic stated, hiding behind his station.

"You may call it underhanded. I call it genius. Keep going, Daisy until he says yes."

Connor groaned.

"I hate you so much right now. Fine, if it'll make the torture stop. Yes! I'll go."

Piper stopped the face and jumped up and down, giggling.

"Yay! Thanks Dashi!"

The psychic scowled.

"I'm going to get you back for this."

"Relax it's only for an evening. The world isn't going to explode." Tadashi said.

At his very word, a boom sounded from next door.

"Okay poor timing."

"Ya think? Now, can I have my goggles back?" Connor asked.

"SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!" The younger Hamada screamed as he ran into the private lab and slammed the door behind him.

"What did you do this time?" Tadashi asked.

"ME!? Blame Honey! She did it to Baymax! She handed me the chip!"

Connor and the elder Hamada both raised eyebrows at the younger Hamada just as, through the window, they saw the white robot walk by with a taiko drum, happi coat, and a hachimaki around his head, beating on the drum in some strange dance. Piper wilted slightly as Baymax went past, drumming away. Both of the boys' jaws dropped.

"...I thought she said she was going to wait for the festival before putting that in." The girl muttered.

Tadashi turned to her.

"Piper...."

"Honey asked really nicely and bribed me with your aunt's coffee. She thought it would be cool to have him be a taiko drummer in time for the festival..."

"...Why did she have to bribe you, though?" Connor asked.

"...I know how the Hamada bros are with Mr. Marshmallow."

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Just... She could've at least tried to ask first."

"I thought she did!"

"And I thought she cleared it with you!" Hiro said to Tadashi.

"Well apparently, she didn't." Connor commented, smirking.

"How very me of her."

"Let's just catch the marshmallow before we get suspended for interrupting class. Why were you running anyway, kid? You could've gotten the access panel open and taken the chip out."

"Well....He...was using my head as a drum."

"Wow....I didn't know it was that hollow."

Piper and Tadashi snorted.

"Hey!"

The psychic just smirked as he walked past the younger Hamada, giving his head a good knock.

"Ooooo, really hollow. You sure you have a brain in there?"

"Not funny!"

"I swear if we were all under the same house, Aunt Cass wouldn't have a single hair." The elder Hamada muttered.

 

"Thanks Miss Hamada." Piper told Aunt Cass. The girls were at the Lucky Cat Cafe. Aunt Cass knew a thing or two about yukatas and kicked her nephews out of the building for the time being. The brothers were helping their fellow "men" get used to the yukatas as well. Honey Lemon had a yellow gingham pattern robe with a blue obi that accented her glasses quite well. Gogo had a very punky robe from one of the newer designers with a black obi to match and sneakers.

"It's no problem at all. And I told you before, just call me Aunt Cass." She said, smiling, as she was helping Piper with her yukata fitting.

"It's wonderful that we can start going back to festivals now that Tadashi is back. Hiro couldn't stand to go to any without his brother, and I don't blame him. It just wasn't the same without him." She continued.

"Dashi is the best!" Piper giggled.

"In fact San Fransokyo was the best idea Stark has had ever! We have family now!"

She gave the older woman a hug.

"Aw, stop it. Tadashi was right, you are the chibi of this group."

"I'm just wondering where you get all of that energy." Gogo said.

"When we met you, you were stone cold. Now you bounce off the walls at every opportunity."

Piper let go of Aunt Cass and looked down at her feet.

"...Like I told you guys, I used to be hobo. I was...well I was always the outsider. Sure, sometimes I got a good bed from the shelter or a meal at a church, but the world just saw me as another runaway...when I didn't have a choice at all. When I got my lucky break stealing Con's wallet, I got elevated from bottom of the totem pole to the top and...it was the same. Now that I'm here, we're all equals. I had to have an attitude of cold to keep up the persona of being Con's bodyguard, but not anymore. I get to be a daisy and soak up what ever I want!"

"That's very true." Honey commented.

"Con has been helping me look into adult education since I'm too old to go into high school. So I'll have a GED and maybe I can be apart of SFIT!....whoops that was supposed to be a surprise."

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll just pretend we didn't hear that." Gogo said.

"I'm just so happy...and what does chibi mean?"

"It's one way of calling a child." Cass answered.

"...Well I never got to be a kid much. So I guess I am chibi!"

 

"I can not believe you guys taught her to pout. Now I'll never-"

"Like you'd ever say no to Piper." Hiro interrupted Connor's tyrade.

"I can say no!"

Wasabi patted his shoulder.

"No offense...but when it comes to a girl...you really can't."

Tadashi held back a snort. They were at the tower after the Hamada brothers got kicked from the cafe for the time being. Fred and Connor were slightly skinnier than Tadashi but they all managed to fit in a few spare yukatas, Connor's a dark blue and Fred's a koi fish orange while Wasabi had his own in a forest green. Hiro's and Tadashi's were matching grays with kanji around the edges.

"Dude, it feels like it's been ages since we've been to a festival. Not since..."

Fred's voice died.

"Not since you guys been heroes?" Connor finished for him. The subject of the elder Hamada's "death" was still an open wound.

"Something like that..."

"We can talk about it, you know." Tadashi said.

"I'm not all that damaged about it. I was basically in a coma-"

"Animated suspension."

"Forced coma then for six months. You are a stickler for details."

Connor shrugged as he sat down and Socrates immediately made a beeline for his lap. He just needed to rest his eyes...for only a few moments.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!"

The psychic's eyes snapped open and whipped his head around.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine...I haven't gotten a lot of sleep these past few weeks."

They all froze at the sound of drumming.

"Oh no...who put the chip in!"

Fred started to back away slowly causing all to look at him.

"Fred..." Tadashi said, crossing his arms. Everyone mimicked him.

"I just wanted to see what it did!"

"He used my head for a drum!" Hiro shouted.

Connor sighed.

"Let's catch him and we'll tweek the programing to make it so the marshmallow isn't a serial drummer. Where did he even get a taiko in the first place?"

"Heck if I know." Hiro answered, shrugging.

"It is San Fransokyo." Wasabi pointed out.

"...Point taken....Sushi, you going to be able to drive in that robe?"

"It's Wasabi!"

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah. I've done it before. I'm usually the one that's the driver."

"Hiro and I can use the moped so you have more room." Tadashi told him.

"Yeah, it would make things a bit easier."

Connor then looked down at his phone.

"They're ready and they'll meet us at the shrine."

He stowed his device inside his robe next to his collapsed hover disk. Trouble always struck, it was nature of the business. Sure he couldn't take his helmet with, Tadashi would glare at him until he put it back, but he wanted to be prepared.

Besides, Captain America always had his shield and Tony always had a suit within arms reach. He was taught by the best.

 

Piper's eyes sucked in her surroundings as they got to the shrine.

"So...pretty..."

"We haven't even been here for ten minutes, and she already loves this." Gogo commented.

"I guess that means she'll want to go when the other festivals start up." Honey said, agreeing.

"This is so cool!"

"Okay, who gave Piper coffee? Come on, own up." Connor stated as he, Wasabi, and Fred came up the shrine steps.

"Coffee? Where? I'm not on coffee, I'm running off chibi power!" Piper giggled.

"...Chibi...power?"

He gave a sideways glare to the mascot.

"I really, really hate you for showing her anime."

"Hey, she was probably gonna discover it sooner or later, even if I didn't show her." Fred defended himself.

"At least I showed her the clean stuff. Now if I showed her hen-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you don't want to drown in the bay." The psychic growled.

Fred immediately shut up.

"Thank you."

"Well, aren't you crabby." Aunt Cass observed.

"I was forced to come by a puppy dog pout."

"Who did it? Tadashi or Hiro?" She asked.

"...Piper."

She gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, no candy for either of them for the next few days."

"WHAT? Why?" Hiro cried.

"No one deserves the Hamada pout and you shouldn't have taught it."

"But Tadashi was the one who taught her!"

"Do you want the ban for the rest of the month?" Aunt Cass asked darkly.

"...no."

Tadashi scratched the back of his head.

"Finally someone on my side. Let's just get this over with." Connor said.

"Stop acting like this is punishment." Tadashi told him.

"It isn't that bad."

"Ohhhhh, something smells good." Piper said, sniffing.

"Most likely Mr. Akita with his ikayaki. He just acts grumpy, so don't let that scare you."

 

"Piper...I don't know how you do it but you seem to have every stall vendor eating out of the palm of your hand." Connor observed as she carried all of her various prizes.

"Chibi power." She replied.

"Apparently..."

Connor would never admit it to anyone but Piper, but he was actually having a good time. The food was fantastic, especially all of the fish. He was currently nibbling on some fried chicken on a stick while observing the world around him.

"Wasabi is right, you know. Stress isn't good for you."

"Don't get started on that too, Pipe..."

"But I'm being serious. Do you want an arc reactor in your heart too?"

"The reason Stark has one is because of a freak accident."

"Do you still want one?"

"...No."

"See? 

"Look, I doubt I'm gonna just keel over from stress, okay?"

"It's called a stroke and anyone can get it."

Their conversation was halted by the sound of screams and hissing.

"Get off of me, you snake!" 

Both of their heads shot up.

"Aunt Cass!"

The said Hamada was about a foot off the ground, her waist and legs wrapped in a snake tail from a very familiar yukata wearing hybrid. 

"Sssssssspirit. I like that in a woman." Habu hissed.

Hiro and Tadashi rushed to the scene first.

"Boys! Get out of here!" 

"Let our aunt go!" The elder Hamada demanded.

The snake hybrid responded by spitting at their feet.

"Right....almost forgot we're not in our...you know what."

"Don't you dare touch my nephews!" Aunt Cass screamed giving him a punch.

Connor and Piper ducked behind a stall and the psychic produced his hover disk. Piper merely smirked as she rolled up her yukata sleeve to show her grapple.

"Never leave home without it?"

"Never leave home without it."

The psychic pulled out his phone as well.

"Delphi, passcode Siren. Passcode Achilles for everyone else.

"Pods are being sent now. Voice changer activated."

"Hey, acid breath! The lady said let go! Or do I need to call for my ninja friend and his katana." Connor taunted as his phone mimicked his Paradox voice.

The hybrid snake's eyes narrowed as he turned to the voice.

"You...."

"The name is Paradox since we didn't get introduced and I say you have approximately 3 mintues before Big Hero 7 shows up to help kick your sorry tail to whatever hole you came out of."

The Hamada brother's jaw dropped.

"Did he?"

"No, we would've seen. You can't hide much behind a yukata."

Then Piper's number came up on Tadashi's phone.

"Listen, we'll keep him busy, your suits are on the way. Not the first time we've had to fight without ours."

"But-"

"Dashi, we've been doing this longer than any of you. We know what we're talking about."

"Heroessssssssssss. Can't let me enjoy the festival like a good-"

He was hit immediately with the hover disk. Habu howled in pain and let go of Aunt Cass, holding his face. The Hamada was immediately grabbed by her nephews and taken out of the way.

"Let's do this, Par."

"All the way Para."


End file.
